


The Boyfriend Compliment

by snufflund



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but nothing nsfw, only pure fluff!, reference to sexy time kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflund/pseuds/snufflund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Iwa-chan, what do you like about me?”<br/>“Nothing really” he grunts and tries to focus on the papers in front of him once again.<br/>His boyfriend’s lips falls into a pout.<br/>“Come on! Even though we’ve been together for so long you never compliment me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Compliment

“Hey, Iwa-chan, what do you like about me?”

Iwaizumi looks up from the papers scattered on top of the low table, and stares at his smirking boyfriend lying on his bed.

“Nothing really” he grunts and tries to focus on the papers in front of him once again.

His boyfriend’s lips falls into a pout.

“Come on! Even though we’ve been together for so long you never compliment me!”

“I do! I tell you you’re a great volleyball player all the damn time.”

Oikawa sighs and flips over on his stomach, placing his head in his hands and stares down at Iwaizumi on the floor.

“Yes, but that’s not the only compliment I want to hear.” He says slowly, as if talking to a child. “I want you to give me boyfriend-compliments!”

“What the hell is a boyfriend-compliment?” Iwaizumi mutters, not even bothering to look up again.

“It’s just stuff like ‘that shirt looks nice on you’ or ‘you look really cute today’!” Oikawa smiles with a dreamy expression.

Iwaizumi steals a glance at Oikawa and snorts.

“As if you need any reassurance that you look good.”  He muses while he scribbles down the last words of his homework and starts to gather up all the loose papers. “I wouldn’t want to boost your ego too much.”

“ _Rude_.” Oikawa complains and glare at Iwaizumi. “Even the great Oikawa-san needs to hear compliments from his _boyfriend_ from time to time.” He grumbles, lower lip pouting out. “Iwa-chan is such a meanie, I always give you compliments!”

Iwaizumi pushes the stack of paper to the side and prop his head up with one hand, now looking straight at Oikawa.

“ _Yes_ , but I don’t ask for them. Plus, you only give me compliments if you want something or are trying to act sexy.” He says while looking at Oikawa with amusement. “Which doesn’t work by the way.”

Oikawa’s cheeks turn a faint pink and he quickly turns his head to the side. “I totally don’t do that.”

“Oh, you _totally_ do.” Iwaizumi responds in a high voice, as if mimicking Oikawa. 

Oikawa frowns at Iwaizumi.

“I don’t sound like that.”

“Well, _no_ , you don’t. You’re the only one who sound like you after all.” Iwaizumi smiles, scooting closer to the bed. “And that’s because you’re one of a kind, _babe_.”

Slowly a shy smile began to spread on Oikawa’s lips and he snorts.

“That’s not a compliment Iwa-chan, that’s just flattery.”

“What? I don’t get to flatter my own boyfriend?” He smirks.

“I want a proper compliment, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whines, smile still tugging at his lips.

Iwaizumi moves forward until he reach the bed. Then he folds his arms, close to Oikawa’s own, and rests his chin on top.

“Okay, okay, I’ll come up with one.” Iwaizumi says while looking at Oikawa.

“One that doesn’t involve my appearance though! That’d be too easy.” Oikawa adds.

“Yeah, yeah.”

They look at each other for a while longer until Iwaizumi’s cheeks begin to redden.

“You can’t say anything dirty either, Iwa-chan! That’s too easy as well!”

“I wasn’t thinking anything like that! It’s just… You’re…You know……”

Oikawa continues to watch Iwaizumi struggle, but not saying anything, only smirking to himself.

“You’re- You know… You’re funny.” Iwaizumi mumbles out eventually. His ears glowing a faint red, and his eyes glancing to the side.

Now it’s Oikawa’s turn to feel his cheeks heat up. His eyes widens slightly, and his smirk turn into a small smile.

Iwaizumi continues.

“You’re really funny and silly.” He says while turning his head fully to the side, looking away from Oikawa completely. “You always make the people around you relax feel at ease. And whenever someone is worried or feeling down, you know what to say to cheer them up and motivate them.”

Oikawa continues to stare at Iwaizumi, his own face steadily growing hotter.

“You’re so sweet, Iwa-chan! Thank y-”

“And it’s not just that.” He goes on.

Oikawa’s mouth quickly snaps closed.

“You make me relax too. But at the same time you keep me on my toes. With your silly humour, bad jokes, and whining.” He grimaces, but Oikawa’s grin only widens. “I think it’s thanks to you that we’re still together. Just you nagging at me, keeping me close to you, makes it so much easier for me to show you I like you back.” Iwaizumi ends in almost a murmur. The red of his face having almost travelled down to his neck by this point.

The stretch of Oikawa’s lips is now impossibly big as he absolutely beams.

“Aaaaw, Iwa-chan! You’re actually really good at giving compliments! So cute and sincere, just look at you.” Oikawa marvels as he pinches Iwaizumi’s red cheek facing him. “I’d be even more romantic if you looked me in the eye while saying it though.” He teased.

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi says and bats Oikawa’s hand away. “I made you happy at least, didn’t I?” Iwaizumi huffed. The red of his cheeks slowly disappearing and turning into a more discreet pink.

“Aaah, well what can I say, Iwa-chan is truly _my_ man. Knowing exactly what makes my heart sing and dance of happiness.” Oikawa praises as he laughs.

“Well, you’re not _that_ hard to figure out.” Iwaizumi mumbles, but steals a quick glance of Oikawa anyway, just to watch him smile so genuinely.

“It’s easy for you to say that when we’ve been together out whole lives.” Oikawa chuckles as he leans forward, giving Iwaizumi a quick kiss on the cheek.

Iwaizumi turns to Oikawa and huffs. Wearing a content, but slightly tired expression.

Mostly tired though, Oikawa notices.

“Want to get on the bed, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks smiling. It isn’t until now that Oikawa himself realises how tired he feels as well. “We could take a nap before dinner.”

“Yeah…” Iwaizumi grunts as he stands up and climbs on.

Oikawa turns from laying on his stomach to his back, and shifts closer to the wall, making more room for Iwaizumi.

When Iwaizumi finally settles, Oikawa snuggles closer and rests his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He also kisses Iwaizumi’s jaw, just for good measure, and then throws his left arm over Iwaizumi’s torso, pulling him in tight.

Iwaizumi gives a content sigh and turns his head to kiss Oikawa on top of his mass of chocolate brown waves, wrapping his arms around Oikawa at the same time, holding him in place.

Soon their breathing is deep and content, all thoughts of the world around them long forgotten, as they fall asleep to each other’s heartbeats.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This is actually my first fanfic ever written so I'm sure there's loads of mistakes! Also English is not my first language so there's that as well. Either way, thank you!


End file.
